The present invention relates to a spectroscopic analysis method and system.
A spectroscopic analysis for a spark discharge is carried out such that spark discharge takes place between a discharge electrode and a specimen, and the spark is subject to spectrum analysis. The emission of the discharge is different each time the discharge is carried out. Therefore, the discharge is repeated several thousands in which the light amount of the line of each element is integrated. For quantitative analysis, a single element which is uniformly dispersed within the specimen at a predetermined amount is treated as an internal standard element. The light intensity of the line of the internal standard element is integrated. The integration of the light intensity of the line of a measured element at the time when the integration of the light amount of the line of the internal standard element reaches a predetermined amount is used as an analysis quantitative amount. However, the light amount of the spark discharge is irregular. At the discharge of which light amount is outside of the regular region, the light intensity of the line of the measured element is not always proportional with the light intensity of the line of the internal standard element. Thus, the simple integration of the measurement data of the great number cannot provide highly accurate analysis.
Conventionally, to solve the above problem, each time a single discharge happens, as far as the light intensity of the line of the internal standard element is in a certain region, the light intensity of the line of the internal standard element and the measured element is selectively integrated. However, the light intensity of the line of the internal standard element depends upon content by amount. Then, in this method, if the selective region of the light intensity of the line of the internal standard element is predetermined, the variation of the contents of the internal standard element is limited and the analysis is limited to analyzing a known specimen, disadvantageously. Although monitoring the single internal standard element may show the discharge proper, it is not sufficient to eliminate the effect of sparking of some defects such as pinholes and obstacles.